Jake Paul in Prison
Uglymansion.jpg Creepyfreak.png|Wake up, Jake! Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh... Who are you? Creepyfreak.png|I'm Greg Chism. Remember? I was in your prison cell because we're both criminals. Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh, what's a criminal? Creepyfreak.png|Never mind. Mr X.jpg|Alright maggots! I'm Sgt. Eax. You listen what I god damn say! Jake after shat.jpg|I need my phone. It's very important. Mr X.jpg|You can borrow mine later. Jake after shat.jpg|But I have to record a vlog now. Mr X.jpg|You're in jail. Jake after shat.jpg|What's jail and please give me today's date. Mr X.jpg|It's a place where people are sent for comitting crimes. Also, today's date is January 5th, 2018. Jake after shat.jpg|Where's my brother? Mr X.jpg|He's living his rich life. SMLGoodman.jpg|Actually, Logan Paul has been arrested recently. Creepyfreak.png|What for? SMLGoodman.jpg|He recorded a vlog in which he showed a dead body in a forest in Japan. Creepyfreak.png|Oh. Officer? EvilCops.jpg|Yes, Greg Chism? Creepyfreak.png|When's breakfast? EvilCops.jpg|It's starting in about fifteen minutes. Creepyfreak.png|I'm destroying the rights of Howdy Doody. Making it in the public domain soon. Jake after shat.jpg|Where is this jail located? EvilCops.jpg|This prison is in San Francisco, California. Jake after shat.jpg|Okay. Can I use the phone? Mr X.jpg|I said you can have it later, Jake. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Jake? Jake after shat.jpg|What is it? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Let's make a deal. You can escape, but you have to pay the price. Jake after shat.jpg|Uhh... What price? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Your cell. I want to sleep with Greg. Jake after shat.jpg|Uh, sure. Mr X.jpg|Master Bates, can you share Jake and Greg's cell. I'll be watching you. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Yes, sir. Jake after shat.jpg|I wanna swim in the pool and smash a phone into the hot tub to record a blog! Mr X.jpg|Don't you mean "record a vlog"? Jake after shat.jpg|Oh, right. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Jake, I was just testing you. If you really escape, Sgt. X will find you and transfer you to Tropictraz Island. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh. Creepyfreak.png|Hey, man. Wanna have some fun? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Yes, please. Censor bar.png Logan Paul.jpeg|Ever since I uploaded that suicide forest video, I started to lose my subscribers. The Logang began to tear apart, and I'm the laughingstock of the world now. What should I do with my life? 567.jpg|Hang yourself. Logan Paul.jpeg|Are you sure about that? 567.jpg|Yep. Hang yourself alone in your cell. Now. Logan Paul.jpeg|But Kip Kinkel, that's not something I should be doing. 567.jpg|Do it! Logan Paul.jpeg|Look, suicide isn't the answer. I'm a successful person, I earned money from my vlo- Mr X.jpg|Logan, kill yourself. The new Doctor is a female. Logan Paul.jpeg|You can say that all you want, but I'm never going to hang myself. Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Sgt. X: This is The Doctor. Are you pissed, Logan? Logan Paul.jpeg|I honestly don't care about Doctor Who. Mr X.jpg|Do you even know what Doctor Who is? Logan Paul.jpeg|Yes, I do. Mr X.jpg|When did you first hear about Doctor Who? Logan Paul.jpeg|I think it was a few years ago. Mr X.jpg|Okay. 567.jpg|Hang yourself already. Elory-love-star.jpeg|No. Mr X.jpg|Why is Elory here? Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi! :D Mr X.jpg|Do you want to sleep with Logan? Bestiality is illegal. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Sure. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Howdy. I'm the real Howdy! Mr X.jpg|No you're not. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Oh, yes I am. Mr X.jpg|The real Howdy Doody is now known as Elmer, a Vietnam War veteran. Jake after shat.jpg|Phone, please? Gonna record a vlog now. Mr X.jpg|Okay. I'm gonna give you my iPhone 2G, but you have to give it back. Alright. Jake after shat.jpg|Uh-huh. Jake after shat.jpg|*opens the Camera app and starts recording a video* Wassah, everyone. It's uhh... Gake Paul, and I have to tell you why I haven't been making vlogs for a long time. Last year, I made a deal with this orange dude. The deal was that we were going to open a store that sells uhh... dead kids or something? Don't exactly remember, but I think it might have been that or something. Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|Sergeant, Greg escaped. Mr X.jpg|What? Master-anthony-ainley.jpg|He left a "Certificate of Obtainment", which he claims was given to him in 1998, after Robert Smith died. Before he escaped, he said that the certificate should be given to a teenager for some reason. Mr X.jpg|Oh, he's gonna be in big trouble now. IMG_20180114_220556_kindlephoto-349246896.jpg|The Master: This is the certificate. Jake after shat.jpg|Paulers, I helped him escape. Mr X.jpg|Jake Paul, you're being sent to Tropictraz Island for helping Greg escape prison. Jake after shat.jpg|Hold up, who's Greg again? Mr X.jpg|Your cellmate. Jake after shat.jpg|Oh, right. Tropitraz .jpg EvilCops.jpg|Jake, are you really that stupid? Jake after shat.jpg|Uhhhh... I dunnah. Mr X.jpg|I think he is. Jake after shat.jpg|What was Howdy Doody? Mr X.jpg|It was an old kids show from the 40's. Jake after shat.jpg|What's a show? Mr X.jpg|You're an idiot. Censor sign.png|Jake gets thrown into the prison. Mr X.jpg|Jake, listen to what I god damn say! If you don't, you'll be sent to "the secret room". Jake after shat.jpg|Uh-yah. Mr X.jpg|Hopefully you'll learn from your mistakes. Jake after shat.jpg|Huh-huh. Mr X.jpg|Also, this prison was built off the coast of Fort Lauderdale and Miami beaches. Category:Films Category:2018 Films